Destiny is Cruel isn't it?
by Kamiya-Kun
Summary: When Shinn meet Kira, it was Destiny that bring them together. Shinn was confused with his own feelings but so did Kira. But destiny won't let them be together so easily, Will Shinn be able to stay with Kira? Or Destiny will have another plan.Shounen ai
1. Fate, The Beginning of Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't have anything related to Gundam Seed series, just a fan of it.

Sorry about The Summary.

* * *

After the Junius seven fell down into earth. Everything went into chaos but there still lies peace within somewhere around the world.

After Minerva docked at the dock inside Orb. Shinn rode the motorcycle to a memorial grave to think about the time he spent in Orb with his family in his plain shirt and shorts..

Before he is about to leave a young boy called out to him.

"You've someone dear to you lost in war?" Shinn turned back to see a brown haired boy walked up from the beach.

"It's nothing that concerns you." Shinn replied bluntly.

"You…should let some of the past go; it won't do you any good to cling in the past." The brown haired boy said.

"What about you? The facts that you are here means that you cling to the past too don't you?" Shinn asked the boy back.

"That's why I told you not to cling in the past. Nothing good will ever come." Shinn stopped walking away instead he walked back to the boy.

"You don't know what happened to me!" Shinn grabbed the brown haired boy's shirt collar.

"I'm-I'm sorry; I shouldn't do anything like this." Shinn released his hands.

"It's okay…I'm Kira, Kira Yamato. What about you?" Kira smiled.

"I'm Shinn….Shinn Asuka." Kira reached out his hand and Shinn held Kira's hand and shook it.

Kira smiled and Shinn began to blush.

"Where do you live? Maybe we could have time to talk." Kira said.

"I…I don't live in Orb anymore, right now I'm within Military." Shinn replied unaware that he just gave out himself to someone he just met.

"So…you're with Orb Military?" Kira asked.

"What about you? Are you in military too?" Shinn asked back

"Well…I'm…student in Orb's college." Kira answered.

"What fields did you study in?" Shinn continued to ask.

"Mobile Suit fields….I like to improve the mobile suits operation system." Kira replied and smiled.

"Really!? Then can you improve my mobile suit!? I want it to be more powerful."

"I-I don't think it's good for me to go with you, maybe I can tell you how to do it. Sounds good?" Shinn smiled at the brown haired boy's word

"Yeah, but where?" Shinn asked

"Maybe I can take you to a hotel near here. We can talk there for all night." Kira thought that he shouldn't tell the boy that he was studying in Mobile Suits field, if he told the boy how to make better Operation System, many people will get hurt. But he can't back off now that he has gotten himself this deep.

"But…I have to go back to the others…" Kira faked his sad face but that's what made Shinn change his decision. "Wait me tell everyone first okay?" Kira smiled and walked away giving Shinn the privacy to use the phone.

"Ahhh, Luna? It's me Shinn. Could you tell captain for me that I'm staying with someone in Orbs for one night. Really!? Thank you. Then see you tomorrow back at Minerva." Shinn closed his military phone and walked back to Kira.

"Okay, thank you, Lacus. If Cagali stop by tell her that I'm staying at the same hotel I used to stay. Thanks, See you Lacus." Kira turned to see the boy listen to his conversation but he didn't mind.

"Did you just say "Lacus" You mean that "Lacus Clyne" right. Judging from her gentle voice and the way she speak." Shinn asked Kira.

"N-no, it just a coincidence that her name is the same. Anyway let's go it's getting darker." Kira held the boy hand.

"Ummm…we can go by the motorcycle that I rode to come here. But if you want to drive your car then I don't…err…mind." Kira shook his head and told Shinn to drive and he will sit at the back seat.

The boys walked to the vehicle. Shinn handed over another helmet. After they're ready to go, Kira told Shinn the way to the hotel. Shinn started the vehicle and go at fast speed. Kira held Shinn tightly as he never get used to sit on motorcycle.

"Umm…you didn't have to grab me that tight. I won't let you fall." Kira blushed at the boy's word and loosen up.

"Sorry, I can't seem to get used with riding a motorcycle. It's kind of embarrassing though…" Kira blushed again at his word. He leaned his head onto the boy's back.

"Why did you stay in Orb?" Shinn asked

"Because Orb is peaceful, I hate wars. I don't want to kill anyone." Shinn silent at the brunet's answer, he wanted to ask that if Kira hated war then why he study in mobile suits field, but he didn't.

Kira pointed the way to the hotel and when they reached the hotel. Shinn parked the motorcycle nearby and went after Kira into the hotel.

"Oh, it's Lord Kira, staying at our hotel again tonight, sir?" The clerk asked and bowed down his head.

"Lord Kira?" Shinn asked.

"Don't you know he is Lady Ca-" "Hey, please stop!!!" Kira cut the clerk off.

"He is what?" Shinn asked the clerk.

"It's nothing Shinn. I have one room for tonight. Will that be all right?" Kira asked the clerk.

"Yes, please wait. I'll make a call for the maids to prepare for your room around 15 minutes, please wait at the lobby, sir." Kira quickly walked away from the hotel's counter. He forgot that this clerk was the one who knew that he was related to Cagali because they stayed over for one night before Cagali go back to the council.

"Hey, what was that? You seemed to be important than a normal student should be." Shinn asked the brunet.

"It was nothing that you should concern and know of. Want something to drink I'll go bring it for you." Kira's face begin to get serious, he never ever like of having a title like this. All he has wanted was to live a normal life in peace.

"Just some plain water." Kira walked off to the vending machine nearby and walked back a few seconds later.

"Here." Kira handed the water to Shinn and the boy thanked him.

"Lord Kira, the room is prepared; it's on the tenth floor to the left, and the last door. Here's the keys sir." Kira took the keys from the clerk and take Shinn to the room.

Shinn didn't ask anything this time; he rather stayed quiet now and asked the clerk later on Kira's background.

"So can we begin right away?" Shinn asked.

"Yes…if you wish…" Kira began to teach Shinn how to improve the Mobile Suit OS. Shinn glared at Kira a few times and blushed.

"Umm, something on my uh...face? I noticed you looked at me a few times and turned away…." Kira asked

"No-nothing, it looked fun-funny when you wore eye glasses." In truth Shinn wanted to say that the real thing that make he blushed was because Kira's face looked very handsome and adorable at the same time.

Few hours pass and it's around 11 pm that they finish.

"So did you get it all?" Kira asked

"Yes, you're great. Now I can protect my friends. Thank you, Kira." Shinn replied the brunet.

"You should go take a shower and go to bed. You can use the clothes in the closet." Shinn nodded and go take a shower.

Someone knocked the door after Shinn go to take a shower. Kira walked to open the door to find a man that's taller than him a bit.

"Are you Kira Yamato?" The man asked.

"Ah, yes. It's me. What do you want?" The man grinned.

"All I want is…YOU!" The man punch Kira's belly but it wasn't enough to faint Kira. Kira coughed. He tried to call for help but the man make Kira faint with Chloroform. Kira fainted.

Shinn heard the ruckus and ran out with his boxer.

"Hey, what are you doing to him!?" Shinn shouted and tried to stop the man.

"I don't need you!" He kicked Shinn into the wall hard enough to pass out. He closed the door and walked into the elevator and take Kira to his hideout.

The sun rose, the next day has come.

When Cagali reached her office, a letter was handed to her.

She opened the letter to read the content inside.

"_Lady Cagali Yula Attha, if you want no harm to come for your little brother. Then __announce that Orb will join forces with Zaft not the Earth Alliance at the midday on all channels.__. If you're late then I think you know what will happen to your dear brother also your__s__ little secret. What do you think if everyone in orb knows about it, also come alone" _

After Cagali read the letter at first she didn't believe it, she quickly made a phone called to Lacus to check up on Kira whereabouts. But Lacus answered made Cagali fell into despair. Lacus said that Kira went out with someone to the hotel that Cagali used to stay with him.

Cagali ran out of the room to the hotel. Athrun tried to get Cagali attention but she left before he could. He ran into her office to see why she had to run in a hurry. When he saw the letter he knew right away why she had to run off.

Cagali drove her own car to the hotel. When she walked into the front, everyone bowed down theirs head. Cagali ran to the counter and ask about her little brother room.

The clerk that knew about theirs relationship told Cagali that he's staying at the tenth floor. Cagali ran out of the hotel, she knew that he had been kidnapped for sure now.

Cagali crashed into Athrun.

"Cagali! Calm down!" Athrun grabbed Cagali hands and stopped her.

"Calm down!? My only brother-my last family has been kidnapped and you tell me to calm down!?" Cagali tried to shook Athrun off but he tightened his grip instead.

"Hey, I'll help you, calm down first okay." Cagali began to calm down as tear fell down from her eyes.

Kira began to get conscious back. He tried to move but he had been locked with handcuff more over his leg has been tied with chain to the floor too. The place was very bright, it doesn't look like a normal hideout at all. And it also looked clean too.

"You're awake." The man said and grasped on Kira's face.

"What do you want with me?" Kira asked the man.

"I don't want anything from you, I'm merely using you as a bargain item to your sister. But it's too boring, what do you say if I make some scar on your beautiful face, your heart or your body." The man whispered into Kira's ears sending shiver down his spine. "Never mind, I'm waiting for your sister to keep her deal I told her in the letters but I suppose that won't do as I've told her."

The man opened the television on. And waited for Cagali's statement but she didn't announce anything just as he thought. He began to open his computer on and began hacking into the Orbs broadcast station.

Kira laughed at the man failure. But the man didn't angry at Kira's voice. He simply grinned. He aimed the video camera to Kira. He put on the broadcasting news channel and interfere every channels in Orb.

Shinn began to wake up, his head was hurt badly. He realized that this isn't his room then he thought back to what happened yesterday. Then he realized that he fainted because of the thief.

He quickly dressed himself into his new shirts and long trouser. He opened the TV to see if there was news on about Kira.

"To every Orbs citizen!" A man voiced captured everyone's attention including Murrue, Lacus, Waldfeld, Athrun and Cagali.

"Do you know that Lady Cagali had a little brother? I guess not but he here's with me right now!" Kira was shown on the screen.

"Actually he was kept secret all along by the governments and of course the lady herself was aware of this. Do you know why? It's because of the Seylan family! See? He had been locked here because of the Seylan! They have been suppressing us, coordinators all along. It's time for us to stand for justice!" Then a wall of texts appeared on the screen and Kira and Cagali picture as a baby was shown too. With their names on it and how they are brother and sister. However the fact that Kira were special coordinator was kept in the dark.

Although some of the citizens are still confused, those who believe in the fake news both naturals and coordinators alike, were reciting at the government office. The coordinators went because of the coordinators suppression, the naturals went because they believe that coordinators and naturals should be treated equally.

Lacus, Murrue and Waldfeld knew that they have to do something, but they knew that right now the citizens cannot be stop with Cagali's word but Kira only. They went to find Cagali for the pieces of information she should knew about Kira's whereabouts.

The whole country went into chaos with only one news. The Seylan that have been frame had to go on hiding but Cagali gave them protection.

Athrun received a called from Lacus and they agreed to meet up at the port. Athrun and Cagali ran to the car and drove off quickly

Shinn shocked at the news about Kira and Cagali relationship. The one that taught him how to make a better OS, he was going to admired him but he turned out to be the brother of his most hated people. The Attha.

Shinn gritted his teeth, he wasn't sure that should he go to help Kira or not. Shinn sat on the bed alone thinking.

"See? People can be easily led by a false news." The man said and turned to face Kira

"Why did you do that? What for?" Kira asked the man and he grinned in replied to the answer.

"For fun and to make Orb go into riot, wavering and chaos state." The man walked up to Kira and held Kira's neck in his both hands.

"It's too boring…give me some fun boys before the revolution begin." The man leaned down and kissed the brunet.

When the man broke off, Kira quickly shouted into his face. "What are you trying to do!? Get away from me you pervert!" The man smiled this time he bit Kira's neck. He slowly took off Kira's shirt.

The man used his hands to entwine around Kira's head and pulled the boy to kissed, and then he trailed down to the body and sucked all over the helpless boy.

"Sto-stop……" Kira spoke out.

"I should stop your mouth for good, huh?" The man leaned up and kissed Kira, he used his hand to capture the boy movement. As he explored every inches of Kira, saliva flown out from Kira's mouth slid down over his chin and to his exposed body.

The man slid his hand under Kira's pant and used his hand to start a steady rhythm on Kira length. He used his tongue to entwine with Kira's tongue, while the boy didn't have the chance to moan.

"Mmmrgh…..mm" The man let the boy moaned out to get every satisfaction from the thin body.

The man fasten the pace on his hand and Kira cried out in pain, Kira let his seed out and wet his pant and the man's hand.

The man licked every drop of its,

"Sweet….now let's move on to next act, They say that blood taste very good when the victim is in panic, let us prove that it was true or not, shall we?" Kira's face showed that right now his heart was filled in fear and despair.

The man brought out a knife and slowly scratched Kira's body. Blood slowly flown out from Kira's cut. The man drained the blood into his mouth and slowly gulped it down.

"You're…crazy!" Kira tried to endure the pain.

A knife was stabbed into one of Kira's shoulder. "I'm not crazy! If you dare say it again, you will suffer greater than just one stabbed!" The man continued to cut Kira's over.

Kira's began to cry when he can't endure all of the pain. The man used his tongue to lick Kira's face up from the cheek to his eyes and cleaned Kira's tear.

"Looks like we got many guests coming isn't it?" The man back away from Kira and looked at the monitor. The monitor showed a group of intruders about 5 people sneaking into the building.

"I'll go prepare a welcome party for them."

"Don't do anything to them! Please…I-I'll do anything you want." Kira said out in panic.

"You think you're in a position to deal? I'll go finish my job and I'll leave." The man opened the door and about to leave the room.

"You're one kind of freak, you know that!?" Kira shouted toward the man.

The man thrown the knife at Kira's left leg and it struck down very hard. The man grinned and left the room.

Kira prayed for everyone's safety, he wished to protect his friends, those who dear to him but he didn't want to be protect, not in this state.

The man walked away from the room and when he's about to open another door, he had to stop when a gun was pointed behind him.

"Where did you hold Kira? Answer me and I'll spare you your life." An impulse voice demanding answer from the man.

"Impressive! You sneaked in without me, noticing you."

"Speak! Or I cannot guarantee your-" "He's in the room over there, take him if you want. I have no further use of him." The owner of the voice lowered down his gun and ran to the room that the man just left.

The man opened the door into the room just to be shot by another shadow figure.

"Thank you, for your hard work." The shadow figure grinned and left the room.

"Kira! Kira! Hold on!" The knife was slowly pulled out from Kira's leg.

"Shinn…? Why did you come to save me…? I lied to…you…" Kira tried to speak with his wound.

"That doesn't matter right now! Come on, I'll get you to the hospital." Shinn took Kira into his arms and walked out from the room. Shinn didn't run because he didn't want to make Kira's wound get worse.

Athrun and the other just reached the room that the man walked in to see his corpse. Athrun tried to find something that could identify the man but he didn't have any luck in finding it. The group scattered around to find Kira but they only found traces of blood and a knife that stained with blood.

"Kira…Where are you?" Cagali fell to her knees with Athrun comforting her. Cagali began to cry as she cannot find her little brother.

* * *

So please rate and review, I known that this anime has kind of becoming old. Still when I found another Shinn/Kira story, I wanted to make more of this pairing.


	2. Reason, The truth

I add Japanese speech a little (San, Sama, Kun, Chan,etc…) since when I wrote them and see Kira just call "Murrue" or "Ms, Murrue" Seems weird to me. So I add it, if someone don't understand this. Then I apologize just said it in the review and I will explain in the next chapter.

* * *

Hold on! Just a little longer." Shinn ran back into the Minerva, he didn't trust everything that belongs to Orb anymore so he has no other choice but to take Kira back to Minerva.

"Shinn, wait!" Lunamaria called out the boy but he didn't notice it so she had to run with her skirt after him.

Shinn ran into the elevator when the lifts about to close Luna catch up with him and go inside the lift too.

"Shinn…*pant*. Why did you have to be…in such a hurry!? You know it's hard to run after you." Lunamaria complained. "Wait, the one you carry isn't he…" Luna stopped said knowing that Shinn never like the "Attha" names.

"Hmmm…now that I take a closer look he really handsome just likes Athrun…" Luna said out unaware that the boy besides her thought the same thing.

"Luna thinks so too? Huh." Shinn mumbling to himself but Luna didn't hear it.

When the elevator reached the infirmary floor, Shinn rushed out to the infirmary.

"Doctor, please treat him!" Shinn ran into the infirmary room.

"But I can't, the army has it rules." Shinn frowned at the doctor's word, he knew it all along but at least he hoped they could have some exception.

"Treat him, Doctor. I'll take full responsibility of this matter, if he was really related to Lady Attha then if we didn't treat him well. It means that we're not true alliance of Orb." Talia ordered the doctor.

The doctors then begin treating Kira right away, Shinn and Luna waited outside with Talia

"Where did you get to know him, Shinn? It hardly to be just a coincidence." Talia asked.

"Umm…I met him at the memorial, and then we start knowing each other and so when I heard the news, I just wanted to pay back some of my debts that I owe him." Shinn replied.

"Let's hope that it only just that, if it turned out that he is really Lady Attha brother. Then what're you going to do next?" Rey joined the conversation.

"I don't know, but I have to get him back to Orb. I know that we can't take him with us, I don't even know about him that he's a natural or a coordinator." Shinn sighed. Talia left the conversation and went back to the bridge saying that she has to watch thing over.

"Take good care of him, Shinn. It might come in handy later when we need Orb support." Rey said and left.

"Then, I'm going for another trip in Orb, I'll leave my cell phone open, if you need anything don't hesitate to call okay? Luna left Shinn alone to gather his thought.

Shinn waited for the results of the treatment. When the doctor came out from the infirmary, he told Shinn to get Talia.

"He was a coordinator, but it looks like he is a special one, his body, mental, physical, strength, everything surpass normal coordinator. Including regeneration, thanks to it he survived from all of those wounds." The doctor reported left Talia and Shinn surprised against the brunet details.

"Mm…ah…where am…I?' Kira asked when he woke up.

"You're on Minerva, a Zaft ship. I'm Captain Talia Gladys." Talia introduced herself.

"Kira…are you okay?" Shinn asked.

"Shinn…so you were with Zaft?" Kira's word is like an arrow pierce through the raven haired boy's heart.

"Umm….yes…I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier." Shinn apologized.

"No…it's okay. I lied to you too…I should have told you earlier…about my true identity…now because of me Orb is in Chaos." Kira let out a heavy sighed.

"So, is it true about that you're Lady Attha little brother?" Talia pointed out what she really wanted to know.

"……I suppose that everyone would come across this secret one day. Yes, I'm Cagali's little brother. Even though she is a natural…" Shinn gritted his teeth a little, he didn't want it to turn out this way. But at least he seems to be honest not like Attha that's what Shinn have in his mind.

"Then why did your last name isn't Attha?" Shinn asked the purple eyed boy.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you more than that." Shinn wasn't showing any of unsatisfied emotion out instead he smiled and said that it's okay.

"So do you want me to contact Lady Attha then?" Talia asked.

"No, I guess that I'll go to the government right now alone, I don't want to stir things up so I prefer to go it secretly. I have to stop the riot." Shinn volunteered himself to go send Kira to the government.

Talia glared at the doctor and he nodded that the boy has fully recovered.

When Shinn and Kira was in the elevator down to the garage to take another motorcycle out. Shinn said something that caught Kira's attention.

"What did you say? Shinn." Kira asked the boy.

"Umm…I don't know…when I looked at your face, my heart beat faster…I can't look into your eyes either…so I don't know what to say." Kira surprised at the boy's feeling with him.

"Shinn…I don't know what to say either but just having been with you…it made me happy…" After Kira's finished his word Shinn pushed Kira into the lift's corner. Shinn covered Kira's lip with his own and Shinn used his hands to hugged Kira tightly.

Shinn then advanced further more, he used his tongue demanding entrance to Kira. Kira reluctantly to let Shinn dominate him so Shinn have to use another method, Shinn slipped his hand into Kira's shirt and begin caressing it.

Kira moaned out and Shinn used this chance to slip in, he explored it slowly and adorably. But they have to break off when they heard the lift's door open.

"Sor-sorry." Shinn said and avoided eye contact with Kira.

"N-no it's okay…let's go…" They jumped on the motorcycle and take off back into Orb city.

Kira held Shinn tighter than the first time they have met, when they reached the government building, Kira bid Shinn farewell because they wouldn't get the chance to meet again.

Kira ran into the building and disappeared before Shinn cannot see him. Shinn smiled before he drove back to Minerva.

Kira clashed into Cagali and fell down.

"Kira!" Cagali cried as she hugged her little brother. "I'm worried about you, you idiot! You know how worry I am when we found that man dead with you nowhere to be found but only traces of your blood." Kira smiled and hugged her and said "I'm back, Cagali…there's nothing to be worry about. Right now we should stop the chaos first."

"But how…?" Cagali stood up and helped the brunet up.

"I…I will tell them…that I'm your little brother but I will also told them that I wasn't captured by the Seylan but a man that has went missing right now. I'll still keep secret about I'm being coordinator though." Kira voice was calm.

"You didn't have to tell them that you're my brother…it could stir something up" Cagali said.

"They would soon know, it's better than avoiding those reporters." Cagali still hesitated at first but she agreed with the boy, if they were to be hunt down by the media then let it end here, right now.

And so Kira did just as he said he would. He told everyone what really happened, who he really was. After the citizens heard everything, they went back to their home like nothing happened.

Kira then went back with Cagali to her house.

"So, care to fill me in what happened after we go to the port?" Cagali asked.

"A coordinator boy that I just met, helped me out from that place." Kira said.

"Who? I don't remember you knowing a coordinator boy in Orb." Cagali took out a new shirt for Kira to wear.

"A boy named Shinn." Kira didn't tell Cagali that Shinn was on board Minerva.

"Shinn!!!? That boy!? He really saved you?" Cagali voice become very loud that made Kira's ear hurt.

"Huh? Cagali knew of him?" Kira received the shirt from Cagali.

"Of course I knew of him, he really hated me back there. You can ask it from Athrun if you want to know about it." Kira took off his torn shirt and wore the new one that Cagali just gave him.

"Really? I never thought that Shinn was that violent…and his lip was so soft too " Kira said it out unintentionally, it was his good luck that Cagali didn't hear it.

"Anyway, I'm good that you're safe and sound. Let's go back to everyone, they've been worry about you." Kira nodded. "Wait, your clothes doesn't match." Cagali handed Kira a trouser and Kira changed in a room nearby. Then Cagali drove the car to theirs beachside house.

When they reached the house, the kids were playing outside with Athrun and Lacus. Cagali told Kira to go ahead to his mother, she will tell Lacus and Athrun about what happened herself.

Kira opened the door and his mother rushed to hug him. "I'm back mother." Caridad cried when she heard her son voice again.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you anywhere?" Caridad was very worried about her son but Kira seemed to be unsatisfied with her actions because she treated him like a kid.

"I'm just tired mom, I'll go rest upstairs." Kira left his mom and walked to his room. When he reached his room, he let his body fell to the bed and he soon falls asleep.

"Kira! Kira! Cagali told us to get you downstairs, it time for dinner!" A small voice spoke.

"Hmm…you guys…okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." The kids ran down to tell Cagali, they were laughing as they ran. Kira smiled at the kids' innocence.

Kira walked down from upstairs to the dining room. When they had dinner with everyone, Kira was a bit quiet and didn't eat anything much.

"Are you all right? Kira." Lacus asked the brunet.

"I'm fine. It's just I'm still tired that's all." Kira voice showed everyone how tired he was.

"Go get some rest, you just recover isn't it?" Athrun told his best friend and Kira nodded.

Kira walked up to his room and have a shower. Then he went straight to bed.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was a bit short, and looked very confused. I'll fix it later if I have time. Please tell me how you feel about this chapter. (I maybe cut the story though, because I don't have time to write them sadly. If I have time it going to be a sidestory for this one.


	3. Feelings, Protectors, Sadness, Tears

Author note – replying review.

Sal : Of course, if Shinn wasn't so demanding then how could he make Kira do as he say.

nxkris : I thought of that when I first write this pairing, but I won't make Kira join Zaft normally.

Blaid : Sure, I'll tell you when I need them.

Right now please enjoy the story. (If you're feeling some grammar or speech weird to you please tell me and maybe I'll consider to change it)

* * *

Kira woke up around the afternoon of tomorrow.

Kira walked down the stair to see Athrun, Murrue and Waldfeld having a serious talk.

"Uh…is something happen while I was asleep?" Kira asked the grown ups.

"Yes, Kira, we have to go. Orb is going to sign treaty with the Earth Alliance." Waldfeld said.

"What, but surely Cagali wouldn't…agree to this…" Kira surprised at the news.

"Kira, that isn't the only bad news…Cagali, will have to marry Yuna Roma Seylan. I don't know the details yet why did this happen, we have no choice but to leave." Athrun said

"So…we're going to plant?" Kira asked.

"No, we can't either. When we went to look for you, a trained coordinator was sent to assassinate Lacus. But we already disposed of him." Kira was shocked to think that Lacus was a target for assassin.

"Then what should we do. We can't neither go to plant nor stay here in Orb." Kira said.

"We will launch with Archangel. Then we will get Cagali-san back and see how things fares." Murrue explained theirs plan.

"What…about Minerva?" Everyone was surprised to see the brunet asked about Minerva. "Uh…I just own them that they treated me, that's all."

"I already informed them to left, don't worry." Waldfeld said and told Kira to prepare himself.

Kira sighed as he went to change into Orb military's uniform. He just wanted to live a peaceful life now this happen.

Kira saw a red mobile suit flew pass the window, he opened the window to see it flies into the city. Then he ran downstairs without fully dressing.

"Waldfeld-san, that mobile suit just now was?" Kira ran down without buttoning his shirt.

"It was Athrun. That mobile suit was built for him under Cagali's order. Hurry up, Kira. We have to catch up with him." Waldfeld explained about the red mobile suit Kira just saw.

"Where's Lacus?" Kira asked while buttoning his shirt.

"She is saying goodbye to the kids." Murrue told. Kira felt bad for waking up so late, he missed many things.

"Kira…" Caridad walked to see her son.

"Mother…" Kira hugged his mother tightly.

"Go…but remember that this is your home okay? Come back to me safe okay?" Kira nodded before he left with others to the Archangel. Lacus held Kira's arm as they're walking to the Archangel.

* * *

f"Murrue-san, what's the plan after we finally got Cagali back?" Kira asked the warship captain.

"We'll see how things pan out. But judging from the situation right now, we would end up fighting both Zaft and Earth Alliance. We need to stop the war." Kira frowned; he wanted to avoid battling with Minerva at all cost. Because he already knew that Shinn was the one who drive Impulse, and he didn't want to meet him in battle.

"Athrun is coming back with Cagali-san" Lacus said.

A red mobile suit flew into the hangar of the Archangel with a girl carried in its hand.

"Neuman, dive the Archangel into the sea." He nodded and dive the Archangel into the with Murrue's word.

The Orb's fleets captain salute the Archangel because they knew what's right and wrong.

"We can relax now, right?" Murrue nodded but Lacus told them disturbing news.

"Captain Ramius, Minerva is fighting with the Earth Alliance's fleets! And Orb…Orb is…" Lacus was surprised about Orb reaction to this battle.

"What about Orb?" Andrew asked.

"Orb said that Minerva is in Orb territory and if they don't stay away from Orb territory. Orb will destroy them as intruders." Everyone surprised;

"This is madness! Murrue-san, I will launch with Freedom and stop them!" Kira ran out before everyone can say anything.

"Lacus! Tell Athrun and Cagali to stop Kira before he can launch!" Lacus nodded in agreement, they can't let Kira go without a plan.

"But really, what are they thinking? Those guys in Orb, They should've known that Minerva can't move forward but still…" Andrew sighed.

"The Seylan is the one who gave order isn't it? If Cagali-san left Orb and this happen meaning that the Seylan is actually the one who has all the power in Orb due to the marriage." Murrue shook her head, she never like those idiots.

"Athrun, please stop them! Don't let them go!" Lacus's words made everyone wonder what happened.

"Lacus, what's the problem?" Waldfeld asked.

"Cagali-san agreed with Kira to launch out and stop the battle…" Waldfeld sighed.

"Now I know why they're brother and sister…looks like we don't have a choice but to let them go, huh? Captain Ramius." Murrue sighed too, but they can't do anything to stop Cagali so she had to let them launch out.

"Athrun, watch out for Cagali-san okay? Kira too, be careful out there." Every pilot nodded then they launch out in theirs mobile suits.

"Athrun, go with Cagali to stop Orb. I'll go stop the Earth Alliance and Zaft." Kira flew towards Minerva and the Earth Alliance's fleet.

The battlefield went into Chaos when Kira intercept the battle. Chaos and Abyss don't stand a chance with Freedom. Soon they were ripped to piece with Freedom's beam saber.

Minerva shot out missiles but Kira quickly destroyed it before it can hit anyone. When Shinn saw Freedom destroyed everything, he flew Impulse towards Freedom but Freedom flew away, it looked like that Freedom's pilot wanted to stay away from Impulse as far as possible.

When Minerva charged up its Positron Blaster Cannon and one of its beam cannon, Kira shot it down with his beam rifle. This caused Shinn to get angry enough to go into Seed mode.

The Orb fleets didn't shoot out any missiles or sending out any Mobile Suit because they recognize Cagali's Strike Rouge and they obeyed her word, not to engage with Minerva.

Impulse took out its beam saber and fly towards Freedom. Kira dodged Impulse beam saber with ease in the first try but the second time, the beam saber scratch Freedom's chest making Kira to surprise at Impulse speed and accuracy.

Freedom was flying around the battlefield with Impulse on its tail. When Kira decided to shoot Shinn down, Freedom charged into Impulse holding the beam saber in both hands. But Kira had to surprise when Shinn was able to avoid his sword and counter attack him.

Lunamaria and Rey helped Shinn cornered Kira by shooting him continuously. Rey hit Kira by surprised with Phantom Zaku missile barrage. It was a direct hit to the backside of Freedom, destroying one of it wings.

"Kira!" Cagali drove her Strike Rouge towards Kira.

"Athrun! Stop her!" Savior grabbed Strike Rouge before it could flew into the battlefield, Athrun knew what Kira meant; If Cagali went to fight with Impulse, the one who'll be lose, it'll be Cagali.

Shinn caught Kira off guard when Kira wasn't concentrate on the battlefield. Impulse kicked down Freedom, sending it crashing into the ground. Kira tried to get Freedom up but Shinn didn't let him. Impulse trampled Freedom's back with it full power. When Shinn was about to use Impulse's beam saber to destroy Freedom, Rey told Shinn to take Freedom back Instead of destroying it.

"Why, Rey? This one attacked Minerva, so why letting him go alive!?" Shinn wanted to destroy Freedom right as he speaks.

"Believe me, Shinn." Shinn wasn't please with taking Freedom into Minerva but he did it anyway.

"Shinn! Put Kira down right now!" Savior charged into Impulse that is carrying Freedom.

"Athrun! If you dare to come near me, I'll destroy this mobile suit right away!" Shinn pointed his beam gun to Freedom's cockpit

Athrun gritted his teeth, he should have helped Kira since when Kira began to get disadvantage.

The Earth forces began to retreat when all of their mobile suits were shot down by Rey and Lunamaria.

"Kira! Kira!" Lacus tried to call Kira from the Archangel but Kira didn't response.

"Captain Ramius, we've lost contact with Freedom!" Murrue and Waldfeld were surprised that Kira lose.

Minerva opened the hatch to let its mobile suits in. Once all of the mobile suits are in, Minerva began sailing to Carpentaria.

Shinn began to open Freedom cockpit by force. Shinn jumped from the Impulse's cockpit to Freedom's cockpit.

Shinn began to take the pilot out, Shinn really wanted to punch the pilot in the face because of him, Minerva was severely damaged. But Shinn had to hold his fist when he sees the pilot's face. The mechanics began to surround the Freedom pilot then they begin whispering to each other.

"Kira…?" Shinn couldn't believe his eyes when he knows that Kira is the one who piloted Freedom.

"Hey, isn't he the one who you brought back before Shinn? Kira was his name right?" Luna said which Shinn nodded in reply.

"Then why is he-" "I don't know Luna…I don't want to know anymore" Shinn began to cry, the one he love, he admired, turn out to be the one who hurt his comrades.

When Shinn noticed the blood from his hand that comes from Kira, He takes Kira and ran to the infirmary, ignoring everyone around him.

"Doctor, can you treat his wound?" Shinn breathe heavily while he was speaking.

"Isn't that the boy from before? What's he doing here, in pilot suit?" Shinn put Kira down on the bed and left to call Talia. He knew that this time the doctors can't make any exceptions because Kira was fully theirs enemy.

"You don't have to go find me, Shinn. I wanted to see that mobile suit pilot too. So what is his condition?" Talia was surprised to see Kira again, she pity the boy because fate has been toying with the boy. He came to Minerva; wounded. Now he comes to Minerva again and was wounded again.

"From what I look, he only receives a several damages to his head. He will get his conscious back soon. Now if you excuse me. The doctor left the room.

"Captain…are you going to…imprison him?" Shinn asked the Minerva's captain. He already knew what the answer is, but he hopes that Talia will make some exception and she really does.

"If he didn't run or attacking the crews then I think I can let him stay with you, but I have to put surveillance on him. Is that good enough?" Shinn smiled and thanked Talia.

Kira began to get conscious back, when he wakes up, he looked around and said. "Where am I? Who are…you guys?"

"Hey, get a hold of yourself! Don't play dumb with me, Kira!" Shinn grabbed the brunet's collar.

"Umm…maybe you got the wrong person. I'm not…" Kira pushed Shinn away and grabbed his head. Kira lied back down to the bed and cry out in pain. He cried in pain because he felt like his head is tearing apart.

"Kira, are you okay?" Shinn hugged Kira and try to calm him down. "Captain…" Talia sighed

"Looks like he don't need to be put under surveillance anymore, I'll let him stay with you, but you have to make sure that he won't cause any trouble on the ship, understand?" Shinn saluted Talia and thanked her.

"Come on, Kira. I'll fill you in…" Shinn helped Kira walk to his room.

* * *

"Cagali, calm down. He's going to be alright, you know Captain Gladys don't you? She won't execute him; moreover, she already knew that he was your brother." Cagali was at loss that she lost her little brother again.

"But-but…" Cagali cried in Athrun's arm

"…Cagali-san…" Lacus's eyes look sad.

"It's not your fault, Cagali. It was mine; I shouldn't let him go alone. If I knew that he wasn't able to shoot Shinn down, I should go stop the fight between Minerva and the Earth Alliance."

"But-but if I didn't rush out to the battlefield. Then this wouldn't happen, I went out without thinking a plan." Cagali seemed to calm down a bit.

"Cagali-san, right now what we should be doing is thinking of the future. We have to stop the war even if Kira wasn't with us, so at least he can be happy. If we don't do anything then the world will fall into chaos." Cagali slowly nodded her head. Then they began to plan for the future actions.

* * *

"Here, we are. From now on, you'll stay with me okay?" Shinn dragged Kira into the room and locked it.

"O-okay." Kira was shaking in fear.

"It's okay; you'll be fine with me okay? Kira." Shinn hugged the brunet firmly.

"Kira is my name?" Kira began to ask Shinn about his identity.

"Yes it is, you're a coordinator." Kira arranged the information that he just heard in his head. "The ship you're boarding right now is Minerva, a Zaft ship." Shinn continued to explain every that Kira need to know. But when Kira asked what was he doing on Zaft ship and where did he come from.

Shinn only replied that Kira was originally from Orb but Shinn didn't answer Kira's question about Kira's work.

"I'll go get something for you to eat, okay? Wait here." Kira nodded and the red eyed boy left the room.

A few seconds later, the door opened and a calm looking boy walked into the room and asked Kira "You don't know all of the details about yourself right? I'll tell you. But keep it secret." Kira nodded.

When Shinn came back with drinks in his hands. Shinn opened the door and surprise to see Kira changing his clothes into Zaft uniform.

"Kira, what are you doing!?" Shinn shouted

"Well, I just wanted to help you out…it's okay right?" Kira asked.

"But you can't go into the battlefield like that! You don't remember anything! You should just stay here and wait until your memories have recovered." Shinn put the drinks on the table in the room and look at Kira. He didn't want Kira to fight anyone, because of him. Kira forget everything.

"I can launch out with Freedom right?" Kira asked

"Yeah, I guess…if the captain allows you…wait. How did you know about Freedom!?" Shinn made curios look to Kira.

"You told me, don't you remember?" Shinn scratched his head, he remember that he didn't tell Kira anything about Mobile Suits, especially Freedom.

"Then promise me, if the battle go as planned, don't launch out okay? I don't want you to fight." Kira nodded.

A voice announced that they have reached Carpentaria. The voice also said that Talia, Shinn, Rey, and lastly Kira Yamato to meet with Chairman Gilbert Durandal after they have completely landed.

Shinn and Kira looked at each other in amazements, why would Durandal like to see Kira for. But lastly they have no choices but to go see Durandal.

* * *

Please rate and review about this chapter. (I maybe update the next chapter late because I have to write KiraxLacus for my friends.) If you don't like how the story goes or have any suggestion, feel free to do so and I'll will change it.


	4. Promise, First Contract

Finally! I already finish this new chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Kira, wear this before you go." Shinn handed over a pair of eyeglasses to Kira.

"Umm…I don't have any eyesight problem…" Kira said.

"Don't worry, it just a normal lens. You don't trust me?" Kira shook his head and wear the glasses.

"Ho-how do I look?" Kira asked the raven haired boy.

"Cute and adorable, let's go. Everyone is waiting for us." They held each other hands and walk out of the together. The group walked together to meet with Durandal.

"Captain, why does chairman Durandal wanted to meet with Kira." Shinn asked Talia

"I don't know either, but it looks likely that he wants to recruit Kira into Zaft." Talia told the red haired girl.

"He probably have his reason, you shouldn't worry about him as long as he stays peacefully." Rey said.

"Everyone this way." An orange haired man shown them the way to the meeting place. He opened the door to see a table prepared with many chairs for talking.

"Everyone has a seat. I've been expecting you." Everyone sat as Durandal told them to.

"First of all, I have to praise you, Shinn. I heard about the last battle. You've shown that your skill is superior and help Minerva to survive and reach Carpentaria safely." Durandal said.

"Thank you, sir." Shinn said.

"So Kira-kun. I see that you want to help Zaft out right? The fact that you're wearing the military suit is the proof. I don't understand it wrong right?" Durandal asked the brunet.

"Ye-yes. I want to help everyone out because everyone…helped me back there when I lost my memories." Durandal smiled and say that he really grateful that Kira is going to help them end this meaningless war.

Durandal told everyone about a group of people that see war as economy called "Logos – The Merchant of Death" Because of them, this war has begun. Durandal also told everyone that Logos were the one who bring Blue Cosmos into this world, right now they're using every able man including children to work for them. Durandal said that Minerva will launch after they have finish predict the Earth Alliance's move.

Durandal gave Kira's his identity in Zaft army as well, and then he introduced the orange haired man as Heine Westenfluss. The pilot of new mobile suit, "Gouf" The new type of Mobile suits that Zaft will be produce and Durandal also said that Heine will go with Minerva in their next departure. Durandal said that everyone should go to rest except Kira and Shinn. He wanted to talk with them more privately.

Everyone left them alone. The three continued their conversation.

"So regarding about you, Kira-kun. Do you remember anything else? Like somewhere you live or someone who you once hold dear of." Durandal asked.

"I'm afraid that I can't remember anything…the first thing I know when I woke up, was Shinn by my side." Kira smiled gently and look towards Shinn.

"I'm so proud of you Shinn. Also Kira-kun, I'll give you this." Durandal handed over a silk case to Kira. Kira opened the case to find a wing badge.

"Umm…what is this? Chairman Durandal." Kira never saw a badge like this before in his life.

"It's a FAITH badge that was give only to those who were trusted by the Chairman and the Council members to do good deeds." Shinn said instead of Durandal.

"Yes, Shinn's right. If somehow you felt that you want to pursue your lost memories, show this badge to everyone in Zaft. They'll allow you to do as you wish. Please give this one to Captain Gladys too." The boys nodded before they left the room.

"The chairman is really a kind person isn't it? Although I felt something a bit strange around him." Kira began to lean on Shinn's body when he walks.

"Kira, what are you doing? If you don't walk normally, you will trip." Not so long after Shinn finished his word, Kira fell on top of Shinn.

"Ouch, that hurt a little…what are you doing?" Shinn began complaining. "Hey, Kira!" Shinn tried to get up; he pushed the brunet around and stood up. He realized that the brunet was sleeping because of fatigue. Since Kira was awake on Minerva, he didn't get to sleep.

Shinn smiled at Kira's face, he was so adorable when he was sleeping plus when he wears glasses, it made Shinn find it so hard to control himself. Shinn carried Kira to the room back on Minerva, even if the Durandal said that they could stay in Carpentaria's hotel. Shinn still wanted to sleep on Minerva.

Shinn put Kira on the bed and take off the brunet glasses off before he goes take a bath.

After he finished bathing, he changed into casual wear. Shinn put a kissed on Kira's forehead and went to sleep.

Shinn woke up during the night because he heard the door open. When he looked around, he sees that Kira's missing.

Shinn quickly get up and ran out of the room to go find Kira. He tried to keep it as silence as possible, he doesn't want to wake someone up in the middle of the night. She searched throughout the deck but he didn't find the brunet, but when he heard a sound of water stopped.

Shinn decided to check out the bathroom. When he opened the door he crashed into Kira, he fell on top of Kira.

"Shinn!" Kira muttered.

"Kira, what're you thinking!? Taking a bath at this hour. You'll catch the cold!" Shinn said.

"I'm sorry, but I woke up and I can't sleep so I decided to take a shower. Let's go back to our-"

"We will, after this…" Shinn cut Kira out and leaned his head down towards Kira. Shinn cover Kira's lip with his own and began holding Kira tighter.

"Mmmnng….." Kira's hand grasp Shinn's shirt at the back "Shinn…." Kira spoke out when Shinn breaks off.

"Not here….." Shinn said.

"Huh? What did you say, Shinn?" Shinn didn't reply but he carried the brunet up onto his hand and walked back to theirs room. On the way Kira secretly smiled as if he is enjoying the situation.

Shinn put Kira down on the bed and push Kira into the bedside that's next to the wall. Shinn began taking Kira's shirt off. Shinn kissed Kira and used his hand to explore Kira's entire upper body with nothing is able to stop him now.

Kira returned the kiss to the boy but he still let the younger boy control him. Shinn licked Kira's ear. Kira began to take Shinn's shirt off when Shinn was still playing with his ear.

Kira used his hands to slowly explore Shinn's body. Shinn pushed Kira down to the bed and Shinn position himself on top of Kira then he begin using his tongue to rub Kira's chest. Kira moaned and he suddenly dig his ail into Shinn's back when Shinn used his tongue on the top of his chest.

When Shinn stopped, he feels that Kira is holding him closer then he realized that tears flow out from Kira's eyes.

"Shinn….please stay with me….don't leave me alone…." Shinn gently smiled and said "I won't leave you alone; I'll always stay by your side…" Shinn and Kira slowly leaned kissed; Shinn used his tongue to share his sensation with Kira. Saliva flew out from theirs mouth when they were kissing.

After they stopped, they smiled at each other and hold out each other hand and sleep on the same bed.

When Shinn wakes up again, he feels something heavy on his body. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kira leaning down his head to kiss him.

Shinn pretended like he was asleep when Kira got close enough he pulled Kira down and made a contact with Kira.

"Shinn, you're awake?" Kira asked. "Yep" Was the replied that made Kira blushed and embarrassed..

"It's morning already? I feel like I haven't got enough sleep." Shinn said almost like he's pouting.

"Really? Sorry…if I didn't wake you last night…" Kira looked down a little because he felt like he was the one who made Shinn didn't get much sleep.

"Hey, don't make that sad face. It wasn't your fault besides, if I didn't wake up. I would have missed something good." Shinn grinned and Kira's face become red like a strawberry then Kira shouts out suddenly and pushed the younger coordinator into the bed.

"Awww, you don't have to push me so hard." Shinn said.

"Sorry." Kira apologized.

"We should get dress…hmm, and then…I know! Let me teach you how to fire properly with a gun so you can defend yourself next time." Kira looked hesitantly to go practice with the boy.

"I-I think I don't need to know how to use a gun…since I won't probably be using it anyway right?" Shinn shook his head.

"No, you'll need it for sure. Hey, it doesn't hurt to know how to use it right? It's better than when you're in a dire situation and need to use a gun but you don't know how to use a gun." Kira sighed and says okay to the boy.

After they finished changing into military uniform, they go to practice gun shooting together.

Shinn taught Kira the basic how to unlock the safety, reload the magazine.

"Then I'll begin how to fire a gun okay?" Shinn held Kira's arm from behind and began teaching from the start, how to point and how to pull the trigger. Kira's face was a bit red when he feels that his skin collides with Shinn.

"There that's it. See? It was easy." Shinn said.

"Mmm" Kira's voice was a bit of softly but his face was red and he looks like he is having a happy time. "So…what are we going to do next?" Kira asked the boy.

"Hey, we haven't give the FAITH badge to captain Gladys yet. Let's go" Shinn said and Kira nodded.

The boys walked back to their room to get the item they were entrusted to. They went to the captain's room and Shinn asked for permission to come in.

"Come in, Shinn." Talia gave them permission to enter the room.

"Umm…Captain Gladys, we were told to give you this…" Kira handed over the FAITH badge.

"This is…*sigh* He really did it this time…" Shinn and Kira confused at Talia's words but she ensures them not to worry and thank them.

"Captain, do we know yet, where the Earth Alliance will attack next?" Shinn asked.

"Yes, they're planning to attack here, they've already sent out their fleet to the black sea, to attack Diocuia. We will go to set up the defense at Sea of Marmara, passing through the straits of Dardanelles and will stop the Earth Forces from advancing, and there's another problem. We were informed that Orb is sending its troop along with the Earth forces."

"……Then, if you excuse me. I want to prepare myself before the battle."

"Shinn, wait!" Kira ran after they boy that made his way to his mobile suits. "What just happened to you all of the sudden!" Kira grabbed the boy's arm.

"It's nothing that's your concern. It was a past that I'll be the one who end it. I'll stop Orb!" Shinn plucked his arm away from Kira.

"Then I'll launch out too." Kira said.

"No, you mustn't! You don't even know how to pilot Mobile suits and yet…" Shinn tried to change Kira's mind, if Kira went out in battle like this. He will be a practice target for everyone.

"Then…teach me. You can teach me how to do it right? Just like how you taught me how to use a gun." Kira's words held heavy in Shinn's mind.

"No, I won't let you go into battlefield again. No matter what!" Shinn refused Kira's request.

"You said…that you won't leave me alone…but yet you're going to launch out and leave me alone in Minerva...?" Shinn saw tears begin swelling up in Kira's eyes.

"Kira…it isn't like that. But I don't want you to get hurt nor hurt other people. So-"

"So you're going to take all the burden alone? Even if it's mean to break…..our…promise…?" Shinn embraced Kira in his arms and said "Kira…I…I really don't want you to get hurt…but if that is your wish…then I'll grant it…"

"Thanks…Shinn…" The boys leaned towards each other and gently kiss each other before they went to simulation console.

* * *

"If Minerva and The Earth Alliance that includes Orb's army collide with each other….then….it will…." Cagali said.

"The problem isn't only that…The real problem should be Freedom…should some skilled coordinator piloted it…then Orb will surely be annihilated." Lacus said.

"Then we will take Freedom down if that were to happen." Cagali said.

"Then we will finally make a move right?" Murrue said.

"No, Archangel should stay here. I'll go stop the battle." Athrun said.

"What Athrun said is true, Captain Ramius please remain here. We don't know what fate has stored in for us." Lacus said.

"Then I will go too! Don't try to stop me." Cagali said.

"Don't worry; I'll protect her with my life." Waldfeld said.

"Waldfeld-san? This mean you will launch out as well?" Athrun asked.

"Of course. It's been so long since I was on the battlefield." Everyone chuckled but at least they know theirs next move.

* * *

"There, that's all. Do you have any question? But judging from the score you got…there shouldn't be any problem right?" Shinn said.

"Yep, I should be fine…..whew…I'm tired for today." Kira sighed

"Of course, you would. Since you trained all the day, you should go and get some rest. The sun has set down. I'll follow you later." Kira nodded and left Shinn.

Shinn went to get some drink and sat on a couch to rest himself a bit.

Shinn went to take shower when he saw Kira was about to take a shower. Shinn discarded his clothes and wrapped himself around with the towel. Then he sneaked Kira up from behind and hugged Kira.

"Shi-Shinn, what are you doing? If the others see us then-"

"Then hurry and get into the shower room." Shinn pushed Kira into the room and locked the door. Then Shinn grabbed the soap and rub it with his hands.

Shinn slowly used his hands to cover Kira's body with soap.

"Shinn…no…" Kira said out as Shinn stands behind Kira and use his hand to slowly rub Kira's body from behind.

When Kira felt this his back collide with Shinn's chest. Kira began to moan. Shinn turned Kira to face him and cover the pink skin with his mouth and began sucking on it while his hand is caressing over Kira's body.

"Stop….Shinn…I can't…take it anymore…" Kira said.

Shinn really stop then Shinn open the shower and push Kira to the floor where the shower is blend together. The water drop and splashes on Kira's face. Then Shinn position himself on top of Kira and began kissing the older coordinator.

Theirs kiss was furious and hotter than the temperature of the water that was control by water heater itself. After both the boys were satisfied enough. They get up and properly washed themselves. Then they left the room and went into the locker room.

They changed back to their red military uniform and went back to theirs room.

"Then…I'm going to rest…good night, Shinn…" They exchanged a good night kiss before they went to sleep.

* * *

So how do you feel about this chapter, please rate and review this one. I'll try my best to update it as quickly as I can


End file.
